bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicious Bee
This page is for the tamed version of Vicious Bee. For the version that has gone rogue, see Rogue Vicious Bee. Vicious Bee is a blue event bee. To acquire Vicious Bee, you need to tame a rogue version by collecting 250 stingers and turning them in at the Vicious Bee Egg Claim between the Strawberry and Spider Field. Like other event bees, this bee has no favorite treat, and the only way to make it gifted is by a Star Treat. Vicious Bee likes the Cactus Field and the Rose Field. It dislikes the Dandelion Field. Stats * Collects 10 Pollen in 4 seconds. * Makes 80 Honey in 4 seconds. *150% Energy, +25% Movespeed, +6 Attack. * �� Gifted Hive Bonus: -15% Monster Respawn Time. Abilities *'[Impale]' Summons spikes (1 per level) to damage enemies equal to 5% of their current health (increased by bee's attack. Damage reduced past 1000). Creates a honey token per enemy hit (worth 50 honey plus 50 per bee level). Multiple spikes on the same target deal less damage. Impale can damage mobs that target other players, but will not target other players' Tunnel Bear, King Beetle, and Stump Snail. * [Blue Bomb+] Collects 10 Pollen from 29 surrounding Blue flowers (+10% pollen per lvl). Combo with other bombs to increase power. Gifted Bonus: Time Reduction Gallery ViciousBee Gifted.png|Gifted Vicious Bee. Vicious Bee.png|Vicious Bee. 91F2569A-B26A-47C8-8E0D-F3D543CBD807.jpeg|Vicious Bee stats. 91BD19D6-91D5-41A2-9AE2-4B3704D1F108.jpeg|Vicious Bee Hive Slot. RobloxScreenShot20181004 162952933.png|Gifted Vicious Bee hive. giftedvicious.PNG|Discovery of a Gifted Vicious Bee. Vicious bee in-game.png|A Gifted Vicious Bee in-game. Png (30).png|Vicious bee face VicBee.png|Vicious Bee Egg Claim Trivia * The Gifted Vicious Bee's Impale ability gets 'golden' colored spikes, instead of the normal colored (gray) ones. This is just a visual change and does not affect damage * Vicious Bee's Impale ability can attack mobs independent of its level. E.g. Impale from a level 1 Vicious Bee can still deal damage to higher-leveled mobs, such as a level 4 Mantis. * This bee is currently the only bee with an ability token that directly attacks enemies. * Vicious Bee is the only bee to have a hostile counterpart. * Vicious Bee is the only blue event bee to like the Rose Field. * Vicious Bee is one of the Event Bees who have different color faces on the hive rather than the bee itself, the others being Cobalt Bee, Crimson Bee, and Festive Bee. * Vicious Bee, Ninja Bee, and Cobalt Bee are the only blue bees that don’t like blueberries. * Vicious Bee is one of the two blue event bees, the other being Cobalt Bee. * Vicious Bee may like Rose Field and Cactus Field due to the fact that Roses and Cacti have spikes on them. ** This also may be since the Rogue version appears in these fields. * Vicious Bee, Puppy Bee, Crimson Bee, and Cobalt Bee are the only event bees that don't have an 'enhanced' ability if gifted. * Vicious Bee, Bear Bee and Gummy Bee are the only event bees to not be found/bought in the Ticket Tent. ** Vicious Bee, Gummy Bee and Bear Bee are the only event bees that could be earned without spending tickets. Category:Bees Category:Event Category:Blue